Lien
by Rubyy chan to Oota chan
Summary: Une duchesse... dans la campagne de Londres... Une jeune fille martyrisée par son passé... Mais qui nous dit qu'elle est totalement étrangère à l'histoire de notre comte préféré et de son majordome dévoué... Que de mystère.


Coucou, ici Oota-chan~ ! Ce que vous allez lire est une fic Black Bulter, du Sebby/Ciel parce que ces deux là sont juste abominablement choux, avec des OC ! Non ne parteeeeeez paaaas, y'a pas de Marie-Sue, pas de super bonasse avec tout-les-pouvoirs-du-monde-trop-cool-que-se-fait-tout-les-mecs-possibles de la série, c'est garanti ^^. Bref, dans ce prologue, il y a deux parties, comme dans toute l'histoire : 1ère partie c'est Rubyy, la 2nd c'est la mienne, comme ça vous ne serez pas trop perdu :D.

Bonne lecture chez lecteurs d'amour que nous aimons de tout notre petit cœur en miel et en guimauve~!

**PROLOGUE**

Je suis dans cette chambre... Cette chambre de princesse belle et luxueuse qui pour moi est la pire de toutes les prisons... J'ai froid... j'ai peur... il fait sombre... Je n'ai pas peur du noir... moi...je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres... c'est la lumière qui éclairera cette chambre quand la porte s'ouvrira qui me fait peur...

….Pourquoi ?... il a dit... que j'étais une erreur de la nature...Moi qui ne suis rien... moi qui aux yeux du monde n'existe pas... moi qui n'ai même pas de nom... Il a dit... que j'étais l'enfant du diable... fruit de la monstrueuse convoitise de l'homme...

Moi... tout ce que je vois... c'est que le monstre... c'est Lui et personne d'autre... Il dit que je suis maudite...moi je crois ...non... je ne sais pas... je ne sais rien... je...ne suis rien...

Tap Tap Tap

Le voilà... non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ? ! J'ai peur... j'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! J'ai tellement mal ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Que lui ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ! ?

_Rien..._

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours pleurer ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours avoir mal ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours demander une explication à mon existence ! Je donnerais tout ! TOUT pour que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer ! Quitte à me plonger dans un autre... je ne veux plus qu'il me touche... qu'il me frappe... je ne veux pus avoir mal...

_Pauvre petite chose...seule et sans défense...  
Petite fille œuvre d'un pêché...fruit de la cruelle convoitise de l'homme née du pêché de chair commis par sa propre mère...  
Petit être forgé par la douleur infligée par le père qui ne l'est pas...  
Pauvre enfant se débattant dans le gouffre qu'a toujours été sa courte vie...  
Innocente victime de la gloire de son père...  
Née pour être haïs...vivant dans les profondeurs des plus horribles pêchés de l'homme  
Unique vestige d'une légende oublié...Pauvre petite chose.. qui pour l'amour d'un père...se plongera un peu plus dans les abysses du mal...Haïs par les homme.. ; aimée par le diable...  
Aidez moi..._

**À une prochaine fois...petite poupée...**

« -Pardonnes-moi ma chérie, maman ne pourra pas rester avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai été méchante ? »

Une main sur mes cheveux. Des sanglots à peine cachés. Le froissement de vêtements qui se relèvent.

« Maman pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Pardon mon bébé »

La main se pose sur ma nuque. Ma mère m'emprisonne au ceux de ses bras dans une étreinte qui me fait mal. Elle pleure sur mon épaule puis elle se relève, les larmes dégoulinant le long de ses joues. Elle joue avec mes mèches.

« Tes cheveux sont si beaux...Promets-moi de toujours les garder aussi jolis ma chérie »

« Maman, tu veux partir ? »

Un éclat argenté dans la pénombre. Des gouttes sur mon visage. Je passe ma main dessus et regarde :

« Maman pourquoi tu pleures rouge ? C'est parce que les autres domestiques ont été méchantes avec toi ? Parce que le maître t'aime ?»

« Je...t'aime...ma...poupée »

« Maman ? Pourquoi tu ne bouge plus ? Maman ? »

...

« Maman tu es là depuis deux jours, tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Tu est toute froide tu vas être malade ! Maman ! »

« N'en as-tu pas assez d'appeler ta mère ?... OH MON DIEU UN MEURTRE DANS LA MAISON DE MONSIEUR ! »

Un meurtre ? C'est quoi un meurtre ? Maman dort pour oublier que les autres lui disent des mots méchants ! Du monde dans ce cagibi. On frappe les joues de ma mère pour la réveiller, on lui passe du sel sous le nez. Je m'approche à quatre pattes. Mes mains collent sur le sol. Je baisse les yeux. Noir. C'est noir. Et cette chose à l'odeur du fer. Je m'approche plus, je regarde son visage. Une mouche passe devant mes yeux. Elle se pose. Je baisse les yeux. Tranchée. La peau est tranchée sur son cou. Pourquoi... ? La lumière s'allume aussi bien dans la pièce que dans ma tête. Je hurle d'horreur, je recule, je pleure, je me débats quand on me tire hors de la pièce. Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux ma maman... je veux ma maman ! Je l'appelle :

« Maman ! Réveilles-toi ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Maman ! MAMAN ! »

Tes cheveux sont si beaux... promets-moi de toujours les garder aussi jolis...

**Occupes toi de moi et je m'occuperais de toi... Tu veux travailler pour moi ?**


End file.
